


And Immortality--

by penscritch



Series: Wizardess Heart collection [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: AU fantasy world, F/M, Grim Reaper!Klaus, not tragedy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I could not stop for Death --/He kindly stopped for me --” ~Emily Dickinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Immortality--

**Author's Note:**

> Um, my obsession with getting the reaper costume for Klaus in the Halloween event translated itself to this?

Lena woke with a start.

Through the glass windows, sunlight streamed golden onto the dusky red of the carriage cushions. She’d been leaning against the wood paneling as she slept and she could feel the engravings pressed into her cheek. Her hand poked at them ruefully.

What woke her up was the hubbub outside, a large crowd gathered around something on the street. Not a few looked pale and one person shouted urgently for a doctor or a nurse. With a sick feeling in her stomach, she realized it must have been an accident of some kind. She pressed her face nearly onto the glass, trying to see what had happened.

“I can’t believe you,” said a familiar voice.

Turning around, Lena saw a figure draped in a dark, hooded cloak sitting on the seat opposite hers. A scythe was propped up at the other end of the carriage.

“Klaus?!” Lena exclaimed. “I thought we agreed to meet at night!” He wouldn’t have been able to reap all the souls in the world if he didn’t have help, much less been able to take some time off to have tea with Lena. Still, he was very busy with managing his office and to her memory he hadn’t once deviated in their nightly meetings to see her at any other time of day.

He looked unimpressed, but there was an undercurrent of some emotion lacing his words as he said, “We did.”

As she stared at him, some of the things she’d heard began to make sense.

“…that poor girl…”

“So young…”

“…died saving that child…”

“Damned rider plowed straight into them…”

And she remembered walking on the pavement with her groceries in her basket and seeing a little girl standing in the middle of the street. She was obviously lost, near tears and clutching her stuffed bear close. As Lena made her way to her, she heard the quick four-note beat of a horse’s mad gallop and noticed the rider plunging straight at the girl.

Lena didn’t have to think twice about what to do.

“…Oh,” she said.

Klaus sighed. “You’re such a _bunnyhead_ ,” he griped.

“Hey, don’t call me that,” she said somewhat feebly. She didn’t much relish remembering the odd crunching sound and the pain blossoming across her body before oblivion swept in.

He reached out and took her hands. Lena blushed. They were lovers, but still--!

Then she looked up and saw the expression on his face. Her heart clenched.

“I don’t want to see you like that ever again,” Klaus said.

Silently, she squeezed his hand. The carriage began to move, a slow steady motion that passed by the crowds and the buildings one by one.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

He scoffed, returning to something like his normal expression. “To my palace, of course. Don’t think I’ll let you go that easily.”

She smiled at him, feeling a sudden inexplicable fondness for him.

“Thanks, Klaus.”

He didn’t reply, only pulled her off her seat onto his. She didn’t protest and pressed closer to him, in comfort.

They’d talked about this before, of course. Lena was human and it was inevitable that she would die someday, though she didn’t think it’d be this soon. There was no one left for her here – her parents had died and Klaus had told her that they’d already chosen to be reincarnated – and the villagers all had their own lives. She’d heard so much from Klaus about that other world already, about his little brother Elias and his friend-slash-rival with the cotton-candy hair. She looked forward to meeting them all.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt him press a kiss into her hair.

Lena smiled again, and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fantasy AU world, the MC is just a normal village witch. As you might have been able to infer, she got run over by a drunk horseman in the process of saving a little girl. 
> 
> Klaus is the Grim Reaper and his domain is Death. This is why it’s totally chill for him to take Lena off the “Souls for Reincarnation” roster and plonk her down in his mansion as his bride. Randolph is basically God. Also, everyone else in the WH universe is wandering around taking care of their own domains too. Like, Yukiya’s is Nature. Elias’ is Sleep/Dream (ever heard of the saying that Sleep is the ~~sister~~ brother to Death?) and he’s kind of amazed that his brother got a girlfriend. He goes through a Does Not Compute period but ends up friends with Lena too.
> 
> A bit of funny: Luca’s domain is Order/Hierarchy, but he still ends up being more creative than Elias (sorry Elias!). Actually, he’s more like chaos, the anti-order, which is a frequent complaint by Elias to Randolph who just grins. It’s all ineffable to him.
> 
> ...Yes, that was a Good Omens reference. XD


End file.
